Historically the preservation of food such as meat and fish was an extremely important practice that could mean the difference between survival and death. While food preservation is not nearly as important in the developed countries today as it was in the past, it is nonetheless still important, as preserving food can enhance natural flavors. In addition, residents of third world countries often still must practice food preservation for survival.
One (1) popular method of preserving meat and fish is drying. Food drying techniques have been practiced for generations to ensure that an adequate supply of protein is available throughout the year. However, even given its long history, this does not mean that the drying of meat and fish is not without problems. Perhaps the greatest of these problems is keeping the food free from contact with insects such as Bluebottle flies, carrion flies, or beetles which can lay their eggs on the food while it is still damp. Another problem, which is related to the first, is protecting food from dirt, dust and other airborne contaminants. Yet another problem is how to support the food while it is drying, as contact with a solid surface will prevent or delay drying.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which food products such as meat and fish can be easily preserved and dried without being contaminated by insects and without impeded drying.